


"Happiness"

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: To Lance, deep down the one thing that makes him happiest is Keith himself. Keith...doesn't really get it though. He's still oblivious.Oneshot/drabble





	"Happiness"

Keith was minding his own business. No really, he actually was this time. He never asked to be harassed by Lance! 

“Hey. Mullet.” Mullet was not a compliment in Keith’s books, or in anyone’s if he was honest, so if Lance was trying to compliment him then he was failing. Failing miserably. And he was sitting next to him too! So he couldn’t just get up and go away from him. Not without being rude, at least. “I thought ‘happiness’ started with ‘h’--but now I see it starts with ‘u’.” He winked.

Keith paused then, and tilted his head. “‘Uappiness’? What the hell, Lance? That’s not even a word.” Lance wasn’t making any sense. But was that any surprise there, honestly?

A little bit later Lance himself had retreated back to Pidge’s lair. They alone were the only one who could truly comfort him when he’d get too worked up about stupid Keith and his stupid ugly hair and his stupid ugly (read: beautiful) smile...which just so happened to be a lot by the way. 

“...he’s stupid.”

Pidge just rolled their eyes and kept on typing on their computer. They’d already heard all of this many, many times before. It was only a matter of time before he and Keith got together, at least, and then they’d both stop pining. 


End file.
